Talk:GNW-100A Sakibure
Not enough information, delete Duo2nd. there's almost no information on the "Sakibure" and there aren't any good photographs of the suit to really make a proper page. Also, I have seen nothing in the magazines about this unit. I'm putting up a delete tag since there's not enough information. Unless you explain where you received this information from, this will have to go until there is a official release.Gaeaman788 00:34, November 23, 2010 (UTC) YOU BELIEVE NOW? JEEZDuo2nd 00:37, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes, my apoligies. However, THAT looks absolutely nothing like the winged 00 QanT. However, this does beg the question of why CB still exists 50 years after they completed phase 3 of Aeolia's Plan. And what the name of the winged 00 QanT is, but all we know is that there's a ELS inside the winged 00 QanT's head (no clue why). However, I don't think Setsuna was piloting this when he came back to Earth, since the movie ends with the 00 QanT covered in flowers, and before that we see the Sakibure (unless they cloned Setsuna or something?). Why am I so confused. Please fill me in on what you know. Again my bad for the tag.Gaeaman788 00:47, November 23, 2010 (UTC) *I haven't seen the movie yet, but there are a few points about this being a mass produced version of the 00 QanT (Minus the Twin Drive and Quantum). I still need to change that or whoever made this. *Now the new page makes more sense, it ties in with the implication that CB must have disbanded after the ELS War and probably gave the schematics for producing the GN Drive to the ESF so they could contine with the plan (since CB acomplished its mission). I could take a gander and say that this is the last MS left in existance since the ELS War.Gaeaman788 01:03, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :So yeah, I removed chunk of info in this article. If someone knew more about this MS, or if some of the things I removed are true, please cite the source. :Here are the info I got so far about this MS :*Find Heecarl_Reez's post: Telling how this MS contain ELS in the head. :--Bronx01 03:53, November 23, 2010 (UTC) : :This isn't the modified 00Q that we saw at the very end of the movie. The modified 00Q, as far as we know, doesn't have a name, all we know is that it has a ELS in the head. Gaeaman788 15:01, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::The one with ELS in the head is the Sakibure. It says so under its name look it up there on the link I posted. The posters "speculate" that its modified 00Q. but they were wrong on that; the Sakibure is the new MS, not the 00Q. --Bronx01 20:52, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::That is unproven speculation. And only two suits actually appear in the epilogue, the 00Q and the Sakibure. The officiall profile (what little there is) doesn't say anything about there being a ELS in the head or it being manufactured with ELS technology. It makes more sense that the 00Q has the ELS in the head since Setsuna returned 50 years after the ELS War. So, then if the new MS is the Sakibure, is the new 00Q just the 00Q? And considering it is mass produced, how did the ELS get inside the head anyway?Gaeaman788 22:46, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :Ok let's try this again. The info about Sakibure having ELS in the head came from a commentary that came from some book released after the movie. here Now, according to Heecarl_Reez : :The actual text :This piece had been translated long ago. Though, you can ask someone to scan this text, if you want to be sure. --Bronx01 23:50, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Pic Cleanup & Add-in Can someone use their photoshop skills to crop and refine the image for posting the pic on the profile page? Thanks. Taikage - Admin of Gundam Wikia, but no pay check T_T 17:28, December 9, 2010 (UTC) i done that User:BravecommanderThe Resident translator, apparently... 04:55, December 16, 2010 (UTC) MS Capbilities Guys, seeing this a mass-produced MS with true GN Drives, wouldn't it make sense it would have Trans-Am? Also, it's a MS 50 yrs in the future, wouldn't you also think this MS surpasses all previous incarnations except maybe for 00Q? Taikage - Admin of Gundam Wikia, but no pay check T_T 17:28, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :That is if it really does run on a true GN Drive, because from what I can tell, no one has a clue yet. -The Phantom Impact - The ultimate Super Robot from beneath the heavens 06:25, December 10, 2010 (UTC) It's using Green GN Condensers man, how obvious is that? Taikage - Admin of Gundam Wikia, but no pay check T_T 06:06, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :Need I remind you of Astraea Type F? - The Phantom Impact - The ultimate Super Robot from beneath the heavens 06:42, December 15, 2010 (UTC) What of it, it's been clearly proven it uses a GN Drive. If you meant the Black version, that's also been clearly defined as a Innovators' remake, also proven to use the GN T Drive, but it never once said its GN Condensers were green either. Because it was using a Tau Drive, it's always presumed the condensers are purplish. Unfortunately, there's not a colored version to completely vindicate the matter. Taikage - Admin of Gundam Wikia, but no pay check T_T 08:04, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :What do you mean "clearly proven"? Everything I've seen of the Sakibure (and I've seen the movie) leaves its type of GN Drive completely ambiguous at best. —AscendedAlteran 08:11, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :No, I mean when the red Type F was refitted with a Tau Drive, it's condensers were kept green despite the change in particle colors. -The Phantom Impact - The ultimate Super Robot from beneath the heavens 09:14, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Ah that, this was after they refitted their Gundams with T Drives when the GN Drives were needed on the Ptolemy team. Yeah, I considered that a canon problem. The only way I can explain my way out of this one is that since they were first powered by true GN Drives, it gave them a permanent green dye. Or the makers just made it green and it would've remained green regardless of any drive. My logic is derived from that all CB units have green condensers while the ESF had purplish ones. If everything else was perfectly copied from stolen data, except the GN Drives, in theory, the colors should be the same. The color configurations are so confusing. Clarity anyone? Taikage - Admin of Gundam Wikia, but no pay check T_T 10:14, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :velocity7 from animesuki have confirmed its using Gn Drives. If anyone wanted to add more, CrusaderRedG21 have added the picture here in the article from Great Mechanics DX for Sakibure. --Bronx01 19:01, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Am I the only one that is confused by the Sakibure sharing the same "GNW" designation as the Thrones and Arches? --Falloutghoul (talk) 16:39, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :It is a bit strange but in this case likely unrelated since its a MS far into the future, where possibly many different designations are used and re-used. :I'm guessing it might mean "GN Worker" with the similarities to the Thrones being coincidental. The Thrones GNW designation makes little sense on its own either, though fits nicely that it "evolves" into the GNX designation series. The GNZ series makes a play as well as they "evolved" from the GNY series (Plutone in particular). Of course, the GNY series has that Y so due to them being prototypes (something that is done in real life and some organizations in 00 too). -SuperSonicSP (talk) 22:05, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Let the theories begin My theory on the Sakibure is that it really does run on GN Drive Taus, however the ELS components in it's head may have something to do with it having the capabilities of the Original Drives. - The Phantom Impact - The ultimate Super Robot from beneath the heavens 21:53, December 15, 2010 (UTC) What? but it was just confirmed in the link above, that it uses a original GN Drive......it wouldn't be surprising if they were using original GN Drives. Seeing as Celestial Being's existence is no longer needed, why wouldn't they give the schematics of the originals over to the world government. The ELS assimilated Harute didn't it? and partly the Zabanya. So the ELS having the possibility to be able to "reproduce" the original GN Drives is still being questioned. -Dav7d2 23:24, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :My reason for thinking this is the Non-ELS Condenser Type, if they needed a Sakibure with no ELS, then why not use a Tau Drive? And for that matter, is there even an ELS in the Tau Drive Type? Hmm...This requires serious unnecessary thinking. - The Phantom Impact - The ultimate Super Robot from beneath the heavens 15:28, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Zabanya was never assimillated, though, and we saw Harute get partially assimilated. And the ELS themselves are even more a mystery. It would make sense that the Sakibure runs on a true GN Drive, despite ths suit not emitting any GN Particles in the epilogue, esp. how CB is no longer needed as Setsuna commenced the dialogues. Either CB gave the ESF the instructions on how to make the GN Drive or the ESF put 2 and 2 together (the space station and Eifman's theory) and made the GN Drives themselves. I'm guessing the ESF got the ELS inside the head with the giant flower space station, but there's no actual reason or confirmation as to what purpose having a alien in the head of a weaponless MS is. Gaeaman788 03:25, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :Well, the article sourced already mentions they are several types with different powerplants so the matter is mostly solved. :One slight problem I have is Trans Am. They never confirmed whether the MS possess it or not AFAIK and with 00 Qan(T) being able to quantum teleport without it, there isnt a confirmation that it's here either. Especially when the suit takes place far in the future where many new technologies may have been created that is beyond our available data especially with it being just a worker MS too. I suggest we amend the Trans Am part to make it sound more speculative rather than stating it like a fact. -SonicSP 16:57, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Trans-Am will always exist, but you're right, if the new capabilities on 00Q can do certain things without being tied to Trans-Am, then I concur. Still, I think Trans-Am will always exist as a lost resort function for ultra high speed movement in necessary situations. Taikage - Admin of Gundam Wikia, but no pay check T_T 18:25, December 16, 2010 (UTC) the need for a high resolition photo guys i got adobe cs5 now, so i can photoshop the ms s out of the data files, but i will need some high res pics so i can make it look nice, not like i clipped them out with a pait ofnailcutters. anyways i will upload this thing i did, so see if its ok... Bravecommander 09:18, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Its ok for now, but it looks like you kinda cut into the pixel lines. It has blocky edges. There isn't any higher resolution of the Sakibure as of yet. You will have to wait till a better quality scan of it comes out. Dav7d2 09:29, December 10, 2010 (UTC) yeah ill fix it up when theres a high res one. thanks! Bravecommander 09:31, December 10, 2010 (UTC) I fixed it. -- Rimus 16:03, December 16, 2010 (UTC) The Sakibure can "transition" Well now we have proof that it can "transition" like the 00 QanT, even without a twin drive system! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 18:00, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Every time I hear the "transition" I think of some kind of weird dance. And the guy in the picture on the right is in fact Leonard from 00I?Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 06:14, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Yep it is! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 06:38, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :We know this from the mechanics source that most of the Sakibure info comes from, but 00I would be the first time we actually seenit happening. :Of course, it's hard to tell how GN Drive technology have evolved over time. It could be a single Chassis Twin Drive system for all we know but we have no specific info for the moment for this possibility. -SonicSP 14:18, January 8, 2011 (UTC) "Intergalactic"? Is this specifically the case? Has there been a direct source that directly mentions this? Because intergalactic refers to exploration between galaxies and that's a big thing even for most advanced sci-fi series out there''(even star wars was within a single galaxy)''. Having quantum teleportation doesn't justify it either since we have no idea about the limtations of its travel distance. If no source directly mentioned intergalactic, wouldn't deep space be the better more neutral word to use since it can refer to either inter-system or intergalactic ventures? I believe that was the word use in gss subs in S2 for The Celestial Being when Ribbons was talking about it. -SuperSonicSP 19:09, March 27, 2011 (UTC)